Review Ruckus
by BurningBlast
Summary: We review different types of Sonic and MLP fanfics. :P Blaine: Worst, summary ever.
1. REVIEW: Spectrum

REVIEW: Spectrum

PKM: *Sits quietly in his chair.

PKM: There are no words.

...

PKM: Spectrum, is a story when Sonic and Tails' have 'accidently', gone to Equestria to escape Amy.

Blaine: No surprise there.

PKM: Sonic and Tails' are caught in a free fall, and when they hit the ground, they seem a bit damaged.

Burn: Hmm, free fall in Sonic, where have I heard that before.

*Looks at Sonic Unleashed and Sonic and the Black Knight.

Ckid: Nope, haven't heard it before.

PKM: Continuing with the story, Tails' seems to get sick all of a sudden, he also says sometimes he's gonna throw up on Sonic's shoes. I've heard that before in Sonic Final Fantasy, right?

Burn: DON' .THE SHOES! :( .

Ckid: I was gonna say that :( .

PKM: Moving on when they meet The Mane Six. Sonic points out the similarity of them and his friends in his head. He and Tails' also seems to attract a few mares as well. Causing stallions to kill him.

Burn: I'l take it from here, Sonic says he has to stay in Equestria for a week until his friends get here. Sonic says that he has a'gap' in his mind. We all know it's Sonic 06, but isn't Silver on a journey to help Sonic get back home?

*Blaine uses Cyan Laser to blast Burn into a wall.

Blaine: I'l finish it. Sonic stays at every ones place except Rainbow Dash's. Speaking of Dash, the two have a race at the end of the week, and guess who wins, Sonic. That's a downer for all bronies.

Blaine: They all say Sonic loves laying with people. Scootoloo also thinks Sonic's copying Rainbow, and she gets ticked when she sees that weird looking filly.

Ckid: So that's why Knuckles' called Sonic a Ho, In Black Knight.

Ckid: Also, chapter 12 isn't a Sonic Game, it sounds more like Mario.

PKM: The score is 6.3/ 10.

PKM: The fanfic doesn't feel like a week and it seems to have a few errors, but it's amazingly detailed and gives what the fans want. This fanfic really is one of the best on .

PKM: Next time, i'l take on Snicketbar's Chaos in Equestria. Vote in the reviews which one you want us to review. Until then.

ALL: BUH BYE!

Other Stories by me.

Smash Right Back at Ya!:

Chaos of Harmony:

Chaotic Harmony: The Squeal to Chaos of Harmony


	2. REVIEW: Chaos in Equestria

REVIEW: Chaos in Equestria.

PKM: Whelp, folks, we did this because we wanted to, and fucking balls is this series good.

K.O.K: Then why the language.

PKM: Cause' this.

*PKM Shoots lightning down from the sky causing K.O.K to pummel into the ground.

*Blaine shows a round winning kill in slow motion when a sad music and MLG horn is in the back round.

...

PKM: Chaos in Equestria takes place Mobius, like most fanfics do. When Sonic,Tails',and Knuckles' have to take out...

Ckid: DR. PINGAS!

PKM: That was your cue.

PKM: As they do Tails' and Knuckles' get kidnapped in Mario tubes, remixing Sonic Unleashed. Turns out Eggman also captured Cream, Rouge, and Shadow.

Blaine: By putting him in a Mario brick.

Red: Exactly.

PKM: Dr. Eggman also seems to have the 7 chaos emeralds and the master emerald. AND YA KNOW WHY? Knuckles' is the worst guardian to exist!

Burn: Dr. Eggman even kills Sonic's friends. Causing Sonic to go on a deadly anger that wants to kill Eggman at all costs. Eggman fires a laser.

Ckid, Blaine, &amp; PKM: BLAAAAAA!

Burn: Eeyup, that's what I expected from you two bozos. That turns the chaos emeralds corrupted. It also turns Sonic into his Fleetaway form. First, the chaos emeralds don't need to be corrupted, I think. Second, Is'int Fleetaway Sonic just a different Sonic. Not Sonic himself. So Eggman fires a another laser.

*Blaine uses Cyan Laser in his mouth.

Blaine: LASER! BLAAA!

*Burn is blasted into the wall again by the laser.

PKM: My turn! Sonic gets himself into Equestria while he's still Eviiill, and ends up fighting Twilight, somehow failing terribly. Rainbow actually has a fleetaway form as well. Sonic turns Super to save Rainbow's life from death. But the form subsides. Then it's the usual that happens, Sonic saves Ponyville from Timbur wolves bla bla bla.

Red: So goes to Canterlot to cleanse the energy of darkness inside the chaos emeralds. As well as turning him super again. When they return to Ponyville, Discord escapes because chocolate is falling from the sky.

PKM: CHOCOLATE RAIN!

Blaine: CHOOOOOOCOLATEE!

Red: Great. Discord makes another chaos emerald that's orange, nothing to do with Sonic 2. And turns into his dark form. Twilight tells Sonic he loves him as well. Blaze is also in this HURRAY!. So she has to stay at Twilight's while Sonic stays at Rainbow's. We also learn Rainbow loves Sonic.

PKM: 9.4/10. It seems to not give me a pull sometimes and has few spelling errors. But it gave me the HYPE on every chapter and was amazing.

Blaine: READ THIS FAN FIC DO IT NOW!

PKM: Next time we'll go back in time and take on Friendship is Timeless.

Vote in the reviews which one you want us to review. Until then.

ALL: BUH BYE!

Other Stories by me.

Smash Right Back at Ya!:

Chaos of Harmony:

Chaotic Harmony: The Squeal to Chaos of Harmony


	3. REVIEW: Friendship is Timless

REVIEW: Freindship is Timeless

*PKM waves a golden coin back and forth on a string.

PKM: Your getting verry sleepy, you are me PKM! You're very handsome.

K.O.K: No your not!

*PKM shoots a lightning bolt at K.O.K.

PKM: Now then, you are going to read are review. And if you don't then you could just exist but IF YOU ARE ! :P Keep reading!

PKM: Now repeat after me. I'm going to go back in time to see the review of Freindship is Timeless.

*PKM catches the golden coin as a puff of smoke appears. PKM looks at you with a smirk.

PKM: Can't be as handsome as me!

Blaine: U JUST GOT SHREKT!

*Drop the base music is in the background.

...

Burn: Friendship is Timeless is without a doubt Sonic Generations except with MLP in it.

PKM: It's similar to this fan-fiction about Sonic Colors with MLP in it as well as Trixie. But that one's for another day.

K.O.K: It actually may seem like Sonic Generations, but not exactly. You see, they actually mixed up the levels and bosses. But the same rivals.

Red: It still has the same plot story line, just different levels and characters. It also seems a bit longer then Generations.

Burn: Ain't that the truth.

Ckid: Well it ain't, if your a fast reader you could beat this in a few hours.

PKM: I mean you have the same characters that have in common with others.

Sonic and Rainbow

Tails' and Twilight

Knuckles' and Applejack

Heck, even Vector and Vinyl Scratch.

Ckid: I get it so it's kinda repetitive.

PKM: In a different way. Some of the characters take breaks and go somewhere else.

Burn: But one of the things I want to talk about is... the bosses and rivals.

Burn: The only new rival they would be facing is Gilda with the Metal Sonic fight.

Burn: The bosses also seem very interesting of it. The first battle is against Nightmare Moon. Strange that she's their considering Luna's not their yet right!? Nope!

Bliane : MY TURN!

*Blaine shoots Red Burst at Burn only to be shot by a laser.

Burn: BS Blaine, BS. Anyways. The other bosses are Biolizard and Egg Wiren.

PKM: This game does give you some nostalgia it reminds you of... Ugh.

*Looks at scene with Twilight and Sonic reenacted from the scene from Sonic 06.

ALL: Sonic 06.

PKM: However, Crisis City isn't here. Ya know. The level from Sonic 0666.

PKM: In the end I give it a 5.2 /10.

Burn: Yes, it is able to watch without your eyes bleeding.

PKM: It's too long of the '4 part' chapters and has very few spelling errors. It also seems a bit repetitive. But it's still good of staying with Sonic Generations just with different levels.

PKM: And believe or not, they actually made a squeal. But the trance is almost out! And so is the words on this piece of paper. So we'll do it another time.

PKM: Next time, we'll take on the fan fic with the worst name in existence. Sonic and RD Adventure.

...

PKM: There you have it folks. Post in the comments which fan fiction I should do next. Until then...

ALL: BUH BYE!

Smash: Right Back At Ya! (Worst Smash fan fiction ever! But it's something!)

Chaos of Harmony: (One of the greatest Sonic and mlp Fanfics on this website! Tied with Spectrum I think.)

Chaotic Harmony: The squeal to Chaos of Harmony!)


	4. REVIEW: Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure

REVIEW: Sonic &amp; Rainbow Dash Adventure

*PKM stares at the screen in his chair.

PKM: I have always loved, to make fun titles. And I consider myself to not do anything repetitive.

*Blaine and K.O.K play rock, paper, scissors while Burn and Red roast marshmallows and watch PKM, PKM breaths heavily.

PKM: UNTIL TODAY! When someone posted this, creature on devianART posted a terrible name for a story! THIS, is Sonic &amp; Rainbow Dash Adventure.

...

PKM: Imagine you met someone who was GAY, HIGH, and a WHOLE LOT A CRAZY! HE WOULD BE NORMAL, COMPARED TO SONIC &amp; RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURE.

Burn: You really need to come down.

*PKM takes a deep breath.

PKM: You know what? Maybe your're right. Let's talk about this now.

PKM: So the most stupid thing about this is the title, is this Sonic Adventure or is this just RD in it?

Red: They're are also obsessed with combos. It's just stupid.

Blaine: They also stay in order of the characters. Sometimes it doesn't make any sense .

Blaine: I mean if you look at PKM's, MOD's, and Snicket's, they put effort into it, this does not.

PKM: Oh give the guy a rest, he stayed on topic and made it action serious.

Blaine: You were rage quitting before!

PKM: But- Er, your right, this is a bitch.

Ckid: But you have to cut them some slack on the characters.

PKM: Ah yes, FC'S.

PKM: If there's one thing about Fanfics I hate is putting FC's in them. But you might say 'But PKM, you have FC's.

PKM: True but they don't interfere with the story or characters. Same fore the Spectrum story, it's not interfering with the story, they're in dreams, sure, Sonic knows them, but they don't exist. Same with other Fanfics.

PKM: This score is 5.1/10

PKM: This one BARELY makes it pass a bad score to make it decent, so many spelling errors can be found but aren't very visible. Everything Street Fighter also stays the same.

...

PKM: Well that sucked, i'l take on something else next time. How bout'...

*PKM snaps his fingers.

Loyalty and Will.

Blaine: Until then...

ALL: BUH-BYE!

...

Vote in the comments which fanfiction you want us to review.

Other stories by me:

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Chaos of Harmony

Chaotic Harmony: (SEQUAL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY


	5. REVIEW: Loyalty and Will

REVIEW: Loyalty and Will

*PKM sits quietly sits in his chair, so quietly people might think he's not breathing.

PKM: WHY YOU MAKE ME REVIEW DIS!?

Blaine: Cause you have too :P.

PKM: Let's just get this over with.

...

PKM: This one is different from the other ones, cause it's in Mobius not Equestria, and Rainbow is the only one there. It IT'S WRONG, IT'S FUCKING WRONG!

*PKM leaves the room saying 'IT'S FUCKING WRONG!'

Blaine: Tails' explains the species of it, and Sonic looks her over. Not like that, get your head out of the gutter.

Burn: Thinking Sonic's evil, he teams up with Eggman and shows her all of Sonic's DNA. He also tells her he ahs a 'silver tongue.'

Ckid: Boy, that reminds me of a silver tongue, LIKE THESE ONES!

*Ckid holds up a silver tongue.

*PKM comes back.

PKM: Why is it Tail? It's Tails' not Tail. And the story art is just the same picture, and it's not even by him, IS THING EVEN FINISHED? I don't think this could do better then Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts.

Blaine &amp; Ckid: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, HOLY SHIT! WILLL ALLLWAYYYYS LOOOOVVVVEEE UUUUU, I CANN"T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME, GOD DAMMIT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME!

Red: Now I wanna play it T_T and kick Gruntilda's ass, GET IT! KICK ER ASS!.

Ckid: X-bax turn on, X-bax, it's not working, X-BAX.

K.O.K: PKM is right, they didn't even finish it, and they didn't even post the rest of the chapters on .

PKM: This score is 4.6/10, it's not finished, there are spelling errors, and sometimes it doesn't make sense, and I don't even need to ask about the hype level.

...

PKM: Next time, we'll be doing my series, Chaos of Harmony, yaayyyy D: .

PKM: Vote in the comments which FC you want me to do next, until then...

ALL: BUH-BYE!

Other stories by me.

Chaos of Harmony:

Smash:Right Back At Ya!:

Chaotic Harmony: SQUEAL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY.


	6. REVIEW: Chaos of Harmony

REVIEW:

Review: Chaos of Harmony

*PKM just takes on deep breath while looking at his channel, he then looks at the audience

PKM: It's time.

...

Blaine: SUP, FUKKKAKAAAAS!

*PKM hits Blaine into the void.

PKM: So we start off with a literally, Sonic Generations rip off. Asking, METAL CAN TAWKKKKK!? :0

Burn: Well, he did in the Sonic Comics and Sonic Heroes, so I suppose it's canon.

PKM: Let's just skip to the part it's all Sonic Unleashed, Sonic gets his powers drained, but does not get transformed into the werehog. Then you get the original, Sonic gets warped into Equestria, and the mane 6 meet Sonic.

Burn: After, Sonic defeats the... wolves? I'm pretty sure it's 'Timmmmburrrr Wolves.' Anyways, they all keep saying Sonic and RD should be together, giving Dash the nickname, Fireball.

Blaine: So why are you sealing her lips and you still insult them? That makes no sense. After the 'first' chapter, we move on into Green Hell Zone, convenient Twilight is here, you know, this kinda reminds of a storyyyyyyy...

*PKM looks at Chaos in Equestria.

PKM: The power level is over 9, IT'S NOT COOL D:!

K.O.K: Then they battle Dr. Pingas, having Orbot and Cubot ,duh, Twilight leaves with Luna cause they sense a 'Chaotic' form.

PKM: HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!

Red: Rainbow and Sonic make out, noticing it was a dream, not really. Then ya get the normal shitz nobody cares about like battling Trixie, might as well throw in Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and Knig Sombre as well, no? OK.

Red: Skipping ahead a few chapters, SKIPPING THE SONAMY ONE YES! But not Knuckles' vs Sonic, that's awesome.

PKM: HOORAY!

K.O.K.: You included that, why are you cheering?

PKM: CAUSE I HATE SONAMY!

Red: Anyways after the train ride, Rainbow is mad for him saying Way Past Cool', CAUSE MLP AND SONIC WERE ALWAYS THIS TESTIS, HOLY SHIT!

PKM: And another, WTF IS GOING ON!? Are there like, different endings, cause this would suck.

Burn: Oh and Discord keeps breaking the 4th wall when he talks to Silver, that's definitely Subtle, if ya spell it like this.

*The Universe blows up as the word Subtle appears.

Blaine: 6.5/10...

PKM: WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU HOLD ON A SECOND! This is not better then Spectrum!

Blaine: Fine! What's your score!

*PKM Thinks of a score of 6.2, but it's too, low.

PKM: It's tied then T_T.

Blaine: OK! The score is 6.3/10, now there are A LOT of spelling mistakes on this one, Also, the story is a bit rushed, buttttt... It has great hook to it with tons of action and humor, There's also a lot of inappropriate things, Living up to it's Rated M XD.

PKM: It's hilarious enough having you here :P.)

PKM: Next time we doo... Experiencing Harmony, or was it a new friend? I forgot, eh who gives a shit. Until then we'll see you next time...

ALL: BUH-BYE

...

Other stories by me:

Chaos of Harmony:

Smash: Right back At Ya

Chaotic Harmony: SQUEAL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY


	7. REVIEW: Experiencing Harmony

REVIEW: Experiencing Harmony (I think that's the title.)

*PKM just takes on deep breath while looking at devianART.

PKM: This is why you never make a weird game kids!

...

Ckid: Ya know, we don't remember much of it, but, we remember enough.

PKM: Let's start by a WTF is going on, with the usual, Sonic beating Trixie. And it's an ordinary Sonic game, Rainbow seems to be jealous in this one, of Sonic of course, and everyone makes fun of her and stuff. Through out this story, Pinkie has to be my favorite.

Ckid: REACTING THE FIRST CUT SCENE OF SONIC UNLEASHED!

Burn: I don't remember much, AT ALL, actually, but I remember the ending. Sonic and Fluttershy go to Everfree forest to find Snips and Snails yelling as Trixie is about to be killed by a Scorpius.

PKM: This gets a 5.5/10, not bad.

Burn: Alright, it isn't perfect, but it gives people the original, and has very few mistakes.

...

PKM: Well that was the shortest one, our bad.

Burn: But were doing All the Elements of Disaster later. Until then...

ALL: BUH BYE!

...

Stories by me:

Smash:Right Back At Ya!

Chaos of Harmony

Chaotic Harmony: (SEQUEL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY)


	8. REVIEW: All the Elements of Disaster

REVIEW: All the Elements of Disaster

*PKM and Blaine look at King of Bacon's request for All the Elements of Disaster

*PKM pushes Blaine out of his screen time.

PKM: Well what could POSSIBLY GO WRONG!?

...

PKM: Everyone wonders if i'm gonna take this seriously, nope. Not even close. Literally, this is weird. Alright, Sonic turning into pony, not the first time that has happened. But why make origins like this!?

Burn: If you know nothing you could not tell what the plot of this story is, but we can,

Blaine, Burn, PKM: Sonic and Rainbow Dash meeting and are friends, THEE ORIGINAL.

K.O.K.: This is literally the MLP series, just with Sonic in it, I NEED TO KNOW MOARRRR!

PKM: This gets a 4.9/10. SO FUDGING CLOSE! To a decent score.

...

PKM: Next time we'll do, well, whatever you guys ask us to do! Go in the comments and tell us, until then...

ALL: BUH-BYE

...

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Chaos of Harmony

Chaotic Harmony ( SEQUEL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY!)


End file.
